Total Drama Abridged Series
Total Drama Abridged Series This is an animated abridged series made by Emblem64. Primary Characters *'Cody: '''Cody is the protagonist of the show and is the upcoming 17 year old of the storyline. His best friend is Harold and soon to be girlfriend in season three is Beth. He also has many enemies and great friends along the way. He also must rescue his parents from the perils of Alejandro, his Arch-Enemy as well. He is also geeky. First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 1: Pilot. *'Harold: 'Harold is Cody's best friend and the smartypants of the group (despite Cody being just as smart). He has a crush on LeShawna who they meet shortly in season one. His Arch-Rival is Duncan (despite Duncan being an ally). First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 1: Pilot. *'Beth: 'Beth is the geeky girl of the group and the one with the least skill. She is the most vocal of the group, often talking and taking a stand for the group... On account of her own behavior and her responsibility. She later becomes Cody's girlfriend in season 3. First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 1: Pilot. *'LeShawna: 'LeShawna is the funkiest and most old schooled of the group. She os easily one of the most strongest and bravest, however her speed is almost as slow as Harold's himself. She becomes Harold's girlfriend in season two. First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 5: My Funny Dramatine. *'Heather: 'Heather is a snobby jerkface who contributes to the team alot. She deep down likes her friends and acts tough but is really spineless and weak. She is one of the weakest of the group but is the second fastest (first being Duncan). She is in a relationship with Duncan until "Regards for Postacards." First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 10: Bonds, Between Friendships! *'Duncan: 'Duncan is the tough guy and second in command of the group. He is almost as cruel as Heather at times. However, by episode 31, many figured he has a soft spot. He is in a relationship with Heather until "Regards for Postcards." He later on goes in a relationship with Lindsay for the rest of the season. First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 12: Duncan's Metamorphosis. *'Lindsay: 'Lindsay is the most nicest and pure hearted of the group (besides Cody and Beth). She is also the dumbest and hottest. She is in a relationship with Trent until "Tail of Tales." She then in "The Incredible Harold" starts a relationship with Duncan and on. First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 16: Fanservice. *'Trent: 'Trent is the most mellow of the group and is one of the fastest. He was with Lindsay until they broke up. He currently is in the group but previously left in "Battlewield" and did not retun until "Tower of Chris." First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 18: Seek the Hidden Music Player. Secondary Characters *'Bridgette & Geoff: 'The two have mellow personalities and are easily attracted to one another. They help the heroes a lot on their adventures, often meeting them at places. First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 5: My Funny Dramatine. *'Gwen: 'Gwen helps the heroes more than any other character (besides Tyler and Ezekiel). She attracts Cody and Duncan but they do not ask for her. She usually is more of an Anti-Hero to everyone but Duncan. First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 8: Cody's Miraculous Thinking. *'Tyler & Ezekiel: 'The two are a team and works everywhere together. They are a big help to the heroes but easily gets on many of their nerves. They seem to connect to Cody and Harold more. Their best friend is Noah. First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 11: ...In Moskoka. *'Justin: 'Justin is the good counterpart of Alejandro. Justin helps on rare occasions for the heroes. He seems to harbor a crush on Heather until "Regard for Postcards." Afterwards, he fell for Lindsay. First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 15: Dramas of Fates. *'Owen: 'Owen is the most friendliest of all characters. However, he can get angry and go hulk mode. He is the girlfriend of Izzy who helps the heroes but says she is on no side. First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 19: Dramagheddon!. *'Izzy: 'Izzy is the girlfriend and crazy girl of Owen. She helps the heroes out alot despite her saying she is on no sides. She is in many episodes and is the most seen secondary character (other than Owen and Gwen). First Appearance: Season 2: Episode 23: Cody of Darkness. *'Noah: 'Noah is a brainwiz and is the smartest in the show. He helps the heroes on rare times when he shows up but is a good ally to them. He has a crush on Heather. First Appearance: Season 2: Episode 43: Eternal Graditude, Seeking Noah. Villains *'Alejandro: 'Alejandro is the boyfriend of Courtney and is the evil mastermind behind the mind control and the kidnapping. He is the most powerful villain of the show and is the most charming and persuasive. He is the Arch-Nemesis of Cody. First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 1: Pilot. *'Courtney: 'Courtney is the stuck-up uptight girlfriend of Alejandro. She is a very bossy person to the other villains. In a flashback, she was dating Duncan. First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 4: Lord of the Dramas. *'Chef Hatchet: 'Chef Hatchet is the evil warlock and warlord of the show. He works alone but seems to be the only one besides Cody and Duncan to notice that Chris McClain is the narrator. First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 6: Everybody Hates Halo. *'Great Grizzley Bear: 'This bear hates all heroes except Lindsay and Trent. It works Courtney. First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 7: Cliffhanger. *'Sasquatchanakwa: 'This also works for Courtney and Alejandro. It is the strongest of the animals and despises all good things. First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 20: The Gorgeous. *'Blaineley: 'She is evil but despises only minor things. She is best friends with Josh. She is revealed to be in a relationship with Duncan from "Regards for Postcards" to "The Incredible Harold." First Appearance: Season 2: Episode 26: Money See, Money Do! *'Josh: 'Josh is evil and has a crush on Blaineley and Lindsay. He only hates Harold, Cody, and Duncan. He has a grudge on Duncan for taking her for some episodes. First Appearance: Season 2: Episode 30: Present. Minor Characters *'Chris McClain: 'Chris is depicted as the narrator of the show and easily gets on many people's nerves. His only friend is DJ and even still they get annoye of one another. First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 1: Pilot. *'DJ "Devon Joseph": 'DJ is similar to the narrator but just helps out in the storyline. However, sometimes he does narrate like in the pilot episode. First Appearance: Season 1: Episode 1: Pilot. Introductions Season One Cody is running and then his friends joins in. Then it shows a flash and Cody and Alejandro run into one another and it shows all the heroes. Episodes Season 3 *Episode 50 - Lonesome Leader *Episode 49 - The Incredible Harold *Episode 48 - Gear Mechanism *Episode 47 - Beyond Supernatural Season 2 *[http://www.yugiohabridged.com/page-ep46 Episode 46 - Chris McClain'd''] *Episode 45 - Regards for Postcards *Episode 44 - Tower of Chris *Episode 43 - Eternal Graditude, Seeking Noah *Episode 42 - Farewell Great Owen, Travel with the Wind *Episode 41 - Subsquense! *Episode 40 - Battlewield *Episode 39 - Battle Dome Royale 30,000 Feet *Episode 38 - Bellow Real Realms *Episode 37 - The Great Chef Hatchet *Episode 36 - Dreamscape *Episode 35 - Tail of Tales *Episode 34 - Moonstone Crescent *Episode 33 - Hear Some Drama, See Some Drama *Episode 32 - Shattered World's Fate *Episode 31 - Imperfectly Limitless *Episode 30 - Present *Episode 29 - The Not-So-Super Nerdy Bros *Episode 28 - Who's That Pretty Boy? *Episode 27 - Screams of a Siren *Episode 26 - Money See, Money Do! *Episode 25 - A Real Rouser *Episode 24 - 2011 Exhibition State *Episode 23 - Cody of Darkness Season 1 *Episode 22 - True Shipping Motives! *Episode 21 - The World Trade Shipper *Episode 20 - The Gorgeous *Episode 19 - Dramagheddon! *Episode 18 - Seek the Hidden Music Player *Episode 17 - Life Drama Television *Episode 16 - Fanservice *Episode 15 - Dramas of Fates *Episode 14 - When Cody Met Harold *Episode 13 - Busted Times *Episode 12 - Duncan's Metamorphosis *Episode 11 - ... In Moskoka *Episode 10 - Bonds, Between Friendships! *Episode 09 - El Produceros Es Idiotos *Episode 08 - Cody's Miraculous Thinking *Episode 07 - Cliffhanger *Episode 06 - Everybody Hates Halo *Episode 05 - My Funny Dramatine *Episode 04 - Lord of the Dramas *Episode 03 - My Drama Will Go Far *Episode 02 - Drama IV *Episode 01 - Pilot Plot The main storyline begins here! Season One Episode 1: Pilot DJ and Chris crack jokes at one another until they notice that the episode started. Chris then keeps laughing and then DJ narrates. After gaining conscienceness, Cody wakes up and starts yelling. He then sees his parents acting weird. They are then mind controlled and steals Cody's present for when he turns 17. A screen then appears, revealing it to be Alejandro that has kidnapped his parents and gift. Cody then gets mad and turns around and bumps into Harold. There, they talk and finally DJ and Chris chimes in and Harold and Cody comments on what the noise is. Chris gets offended and glares as them. They then spot Beth in the distance and Cody is gawking at her. She then meets up with them and they all talk. Cody then tells them the news and they all then set out on another adventure. As they go, a mysterious man gifts Cody with knowledge and the Treasure of the Blood Rubies. They all then goes and Harold and Beth fall down a waterfall. Cody then uses thos powers he acquired to fly and he hovered for 5 seconds. He then ends up breaking their fall and says he feels fine. He then says he must have supernatural powers. DJ chimes in adn insults him on that. Beth then starst walking and Cody stares at her, flirtatiously. They all then run into a mysterious swordsman that tries to kill them. The man reveals to be working for Alejandro. They get mad and fights him. They all are losing until Cody uses his powers to go faster than normal, he then defeats him and the man gifts them all, revealing the be the other old man in disguise. They then thank him as he reveals himself to be Chris McClain. DJ and Chris then makes jokes about them and the show signs off with its credits.